Atraso
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "E ela realmente cumpriu a promessa de nuca mais se atrasar."


**Atraso**

- Está atrasada. – repreendeu Neji, ao ver Tenten chegar cinco minutos atrasada. Não era comum ela se atrasar.

- Gomen... Tive alguns problemas...

- Que não se repita. – pediu.

- Hai. – assentiu com um sorriso. – Vamos?

E sem responder absolutamente nada, saíram os dois pulando pelos galhos das árvores.

A missão em que o Hyuuga e a Mitsashi tinham de completar era simples, somente conseguir pegar um pergaminho roubado por ladrões fracos, então, para não perderem seu tempo, ambos não enrolaram nem nada, armaram uma estratégia e começaram a colocá-la em prática.

- Tenten! – gritou o Hyuuga, dando o sinal para esta atacar.

O silêncio tomou o local, a mestra das armas não havia ouvido o grito de seu parceiro, fazendo com que Neji tivesse mais dificuldade para lidar com cinco ladrões, por mais que fosse muito mais forte. A morena, entretanto, esperava ansiosamente o chamado, mas não o ouvira, então depois de esperar exatamente sete minutos, saiu para lutar.

- Finalmente! – comentou o rapaz, estressado.

- Gomen, eu não ouvi você. – disse.

- Atrasou muito! – bradou.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e começou a ajudar o moreno, logo os venceram e tomaram o pergaminho de volta. A única coisa que não contavam era que um dos ladrões tinha senbons envenenadas consigo... Assim, aquele homem lançou duas delas na direção de Neji, bem em seu ponto cego, por isso este não teve nenhum reflexo.

O rapaz caiu.

- Neji? – a morena desesperou-se.

- Hahahaha, vocês podem levar o pergaminho, mas ele vai morrer. – o assassino disse, antes de cair sem forças.

- Tenten. – Neji a chamou. – Leve o pergaminho com todo cuidado e complete essa missão.

- Hai, Neji. – sorriu fraco. – Você vai ficar bem?

- Não sei, estou meio fraco... Zonzo... A visão escurecendo... – sussurrava.

- Neji...

- Sayonara, Tenten... – ele fechou os olhos aos poucos.

A pele dele estava mais branca do que já era, gelado, sem mais movimentos... Talvez se ela fosse rápida o bastante, Sakura poderia salvá-lo... O veneno não seria tão rápido, seria?

Antes de pensar que ele estava morto, o carregou com todas as suas forças de volta para Konoha. Tsunade havia o examinado... Morto... Hyuuga Neji, um dos melhores shinobis da Vila não estava mais entre eles... E o pior de tudo era que a godaime não reconhecia aquele veneno de lugar nenhum.

- Gomen Tenten... – a Hokage falou.

- Tudo bem, obrigada... – saiu cabisbaixa.

Ela não admitia, mas o moreno sempre fora tua paixão. Desde a academia ninja o olhava com outros olhos. O achava lindo, inteligente, sério, doce e gentil até... O homem perfeito, que a faria feliz para o resto da vida. Mas nunca imaginou que ele morreria tão cedo, tão de repente, sem nem poder se declarar ou dar um simples beijo na testa...

•••

Os anos se passaram rapidamente, Tenten ainda estava solteira, com 22 anos de idade. Era uma das melhores kunoichis. Havia melhorado o ninjutsu e controle de chakra. Sua força ficara tão surpreendente quanto à de Sakura (só não tão monstruosa quanto à da rosada). Sua coleção de armas deveria ter se multiplicado cinco vezes. Se tivesse Neji ao lado, certamente seria a mulher mais feliz da Terra.

Uma pequena guerra entre Konoha e o país da água, sem nenhum motivo. Famílias sem casa, shinobis mortos e devastação para tudo quanto era lado. Ninguém sabia o significado daquela confusão, mas estavam envolvidos, então lutavam. E no meio de uma das lutas, Tenten havia sido perfurada gravemente no estômago.

- Tenten! – Sakura berrou.

- Deixa-me ir Sakura. – sorriu fraco. – Vou encontrar Neji ali.

E assim foi... De tanto perder sangue, a morena ficara pálida como Sai. Morta ali no meio da guerra... E de lá rapidamente saiu, indo para um lugar que só os que morrem conhecem. Talvez o paraíso. E a única coisa que pensava era em encontrar seu amado.

- Atrasada! – disse fria a voz que conhecia tão bem.

- Neji... – abraçou-o com amor.

- Dessa vez foram anos! E naquele dia tinha prometido que nunca iria repetir... – lembrou e ela riu.

- Gomen... Não sou boa de cumprir promessas.

- Nem de chegar na hora exata... – ele a beijou na bochecha.

- Saudades. – um filete de lágrima escorreu. – Torço para que eu não tenha chego tarde demais para poder entrar no seu coração.

- Isso você até adiantou. – sorriu de canto e deu um selinho rápido.

- Só nisso também...

- Pois é.

- Dessa vez eu prometo... Nunca mais vou me atrasar.

E ela realmente cumpriu a promessa de nuca mais se atrasar. Naquele lugar desconhecido por nós, Tenten e Neji não se desgrudavam, faziam tudo juntos. E com ele ao seu lado, por mais que não estivesse com seus amigos, era a mulher mais feliz...


End file.
